


Dreams

by rinkle



Category: StarTrek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters already depicted in Star Trek: Enterprise, and I'm not making any money off this story.

Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters already depicted in Star Trek: Enterprise, and I'm not making any money off this story.

Spoilers: General for season 3. Story set in the future, could be during season 4 or later.

Archive: If you want to. Please tell me first though.

"I have dreams."

"What sort of dreams?"

"Good times, laughter, happiness, fun."

"These are things you want?"

"Yes."

"But things you don't think that you'll ever have again."

"Yes."

"Do you feel guilty about dreaming about it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they can't. They won't ever have it. And it's my fault. I made them into something that they are not. I took it away."

"Do you still see some of them?"

"Yes."

"How do they seem?"

"Alive. They stand there and they watch me."

"Does that frighten you?"

"No, I'm used to it. They never say anything, they just stand there."

"Do they look like what you remember them looking like?"

"Yes, until they turn around."

"Then what do you see?"

"Their heads are split open, there's blood."

"Is it always particular ones?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My best friend."

"He's always there?"

"Yes."

"And he has never said anything?"

"No. He doesn't talk."

"You miss him talking."

"Yes. I miss his voice."

"Who else do you see?"

"He said it was alright."

"You said he doesn't talk."

"He doesn't."

"He said it before?"

"Yes. After it happened."

"What else did he say?"

"He said I did the right thing."

"Do you think you did?"

"He told me I did."

"And he stands and watches you."

"Yes."

"Do you think he would say that now?"

"I don't know."

"Are they here now?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Behind you."

"He's there?"

"Yes."

"What are they doing?"

"Just standing."

"Do they stand close together?"

"Separately, spread out."

"Do they take notice of each other?"

"No."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"They left."

"All of them?"

"Not him."

"Does he ever leave?"

"No."

"Does he ever smile?"

"No."

"Frown, cry?"

"No."

"He's expressionless."

"Yes."

"Is that normal for him?"

"No."

"Do you think he would understand?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he would blame you?"

"I don't know."

"Have you tried asking him?"

"I dreamt again."

"About?"

"Sunlight. Waves on the beach. Trees."

"Was there anyone there?"

"No."

"You were alone."

"Yes."

"Were there any animals?"

"No."

"How did you feel?"

"Alone."

"Are they here now?"

"No."

"How do you feel?"

"Alone."

"He's not here?"

"He left."

"When?"

"Some time."

"Why did he leave?"

"I asked him."

"Whether he blamed you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He walked away."

"He hasn't come back?"

"No."

"How do you feel?"

"Alone."

"Has he been back?"

"No."

"Do you want him to come back?"

"Yes."

"Even though he just stands there?"

"Yes."

"You know he can't come back."

"Yes."

"None of them can."

"Yes."

"You're allowed to feel happiness."

"They're dead."

"Yes."

"They died because of something I did."

"Yes."

"Why should I feel happiness?"

"Did he blame you?"

"I don't know."

"You do."

"He looked at me."

"Yes?"

"He looked at me, and his eyes..."

"Yes?"

"He didn't want to die."

"Did his eyes accuse you?"

"They pleaded. He was scared."

"Did he say anything?"

"No."

"Did he tell you that he blamed you?"

"No."

"Did he tell you that he hated you?"

"No."

"There was something else."

"It was an honour."

"He said it?"

"He mouthed it."

"He doesn't hate you."

"No."

"He doesn't blame you."

"No."

"He's gone."

"Yes."

"You're not."

"Yes."

"I miss them."

"That's understandable."

"They're really gone."

"Yes."

"It was my fault."

"Yes."

"I should have died with them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't your time."

"It wasn't theirs."

"I dreamt again."

"Yes."

"Hot sands, oceans, storms."

"Was there anybody there?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"He was."

"And."

"He spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"Jon."

"How did he say it?"

"Sadly."

"I didn't realise how long they've been gone."

"It's been awhile."

"It feels like yesterday."

"Any more dreams?"

"Humid forest, cold, so cold ice."

"Was he there?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything?"

"No."

"No?"

"He didn't need to."

"What didn't he need to say?"

"I forgive you."

"Why didn't he need to say it?"

"Because he said it before."

"When?"

"Just before..."

"Just before?"

"He died."

"Did he do anything?"

"He hugged me."

"Dreams?"

"Enterprise. Engineering."

"Was he there?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything?"

"Goodbye."


End file.
